Man on a Mission
by skyle1412
Summary: After a great weekend with Catherine, Steve finds himself searching for his girlfriend after having his car blow up and Catherine Kidnapped. Steve whump/ Catherine whump.
1. Chapter 1

Steve and Catherine had spent the whole weekend together; she had come off the ship on Friday night and went straight to Steve's place. Steve had told his Five-0 teammates he was taking the weekend off. They hadn't asked any questions when they saw Catherine sitting in his car.

It was Monday morning when Steve rolled over to his right and looked at the beautiful woman lying in bed next to him, she opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Sailor"

He pushed himself up and kissed her on the lips. She pulled back and got out of the queen-sized bed and headed off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. Steve pushed himself up and headed out for a quick swim before he headed out for work.

After a 30-minute swim Steve reached his privet beach. He grabbed his beach towel and headed to the McGarrett household. When he entered he was surprised by a cup of steaming coffee.

"Ready for work?" She asked.

"Always, since your cars still at the base I'll drive you. Maybe we'll get a little more time together," He said with a smirk.

"Why I'd love that." She smiled.

While Steve ran up the stairs to shower and change Catherine cleaned the ex-Navy SEALs kitchen. In record timing Steve came thumping down the stairs.

"The week begins and Five-0 already is in for a case." Steve chuckled.

Catherine smiled as she exited the door. Steve climbed into his truck and started the car.

They had made it halfway to the base when Steve noticed a motorcycle riding unnaturally close to the truck. Each time the motorcycle got closer and closer, on the fifth attempt Steve saw the cyclist place a black box on the truck. Looking in his rear view mirrors Steve saw a red flashing light get faster and faster. Steve's mind had become suspious until he realized when the black box really was. A bomb.

Steve had suddenly felt a surge of Adrenalin enter his system. He knew they must not have time. Catherine had been talking non-stop for the past 10 minutes, Steve put a finger up as if to say, "One minute, trying to figure out if this is going to kill us" She stopped talking and looked back.

Steve spoke calmly and slowly.

"Cath… I need you to jump out of the truck now. I'm going to slow down and you going to get out. Okay?"

"What? Steve what is it?" She asked.

"Don't ask questions just get out now." Steve said while slowing down.

"What? Ste—" She was cut off by Steve.

"Get. Out. Now!" He said fast.

Cath opened the car door and jumped out onto the long grass beside the road, hitting her head on a rock and was unconscious.

Steve kept driving as the black box went off and made the blue truck flip over with Steve inside. The only thing that went thought Steve's head before he blacked out was he hoped Catherine got out okay.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Steve heard when he woke up was the crunching of metal and shouting. Without even moving or opening his eyes he could feel the pain in his body. Hi head felt as if it would explode, the shouting didn't help. He shifted in his car seat and made a soft groan, angiozing pain filled his whole left arm. Pain trickled from his fingers to his neck. When he opened his eyes he saw firemen trying to get the crushed truck door off, Steve tried to take a deep breath and immediately regretted it. His chest and stomach screamed for him to stop. Steve's hearing was off and on at times he could hear the firemen shouting orders at each others and other times hear nothing but blood rushing through his ears. When they finally got the door off, he could see Paramedics running towards him. He knew once they got him in the ambulance there would be no escaping. Before anyone could see what he was doing Steve pushed up with his right arm and pulled himself out of the truck. Once he was out he began to stand up.

"Sir! Sir, I need you to sit down. You were in a car crash." Said a woman.

"Yeah, I 'ow." Steve said breathlessly, "Why 'lse would 'y car be crushed?' Steve said.

"I need you to sit down now." The pushy woman said.

"'ine, 'm fine. I need to 'ind… Cath." Steve breathed.

"Sir? Who's Cath. There is no one else in the car with you."

"Yes—she was. I 'eed to find 'er"

Just as he tried to take a step his leg's buckled and he stumbled. The woman caught him and motioned to the firemen to help her. With Steve's injured beside him they lowed him onto the gurney and began to ask questions.

"Name?"

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0"

"Five-0 huh? That explains the stubbornness." She said while raising a eyebrow.

"I 'eed to 'all my team." Steve slurred.

"We will contact your team when we get you to the hospital." The woman said. "Jack! Let's get him out f hear, and someone call Five-0 and let them know Mr. McGarrett is going to the hospital."

Just as she got the last words out Steve closed his eyes and a endless darkness came over him.

Chin walked into the Five-0 office after receiving a phone call from Steve just 10 minutes earlier. Danny and Kono were at the main computer talking and looking over pictures.

"Hey guys, what do we have?" Chin asked.

Danny and Kono looked up and Kono began speaking.

"At 3:47am this morning a woman age 26 was found dead outside Pearl Harbor, the base Catherine works at, she had her throat cut and her neck broken. Witnesses heard screams and 2 gunshots, before anyone managed to get a look at the assailant he took off in a black truck. The woman's name is Mai Callen, she's native to Hawaii."

On the screen a young looking woman appeared, her sharp features were eye catching. She had long brown hair that covered her face in a light curtain.

"So do we have anything on her? Was she involved in anything?" Danny asked.

"She works in the base with Navel Intelligence. I tried calling Catherine but she didn't pick up her phone. I also called Steve 2 minutes ago and he didn't pick up either." Kono said.

"I talked to Steve 10 minutes ago, he said he was dropping Catherine off at the base before he headed over her." Chin said.

Danny smiled.

A second later Chin's phone began to ring. " This must be him."

When he looked at the screen he saw the name _Governor Denning. _Chin looked at his other teammates before answering.

"Hello? Sir."

"_Hello, Detective. I just got a call from Queens medical informing me that Commander McGarrett was in a car bombing and is in hospital. I have revived no knowledge beyond that. I expect updates on his condition as you know." _

Chin felt like he was punched in the gut.

"Yes, sir. We will head over there now."

Chin hung up and looked at his phone.

"Chin? What's up?" Kono asked.

"Steve, he was in a car bombing. He's at Queens." Chin said quickly.

Kono gasped and Danny stared at him.

" Well, what are we still doing here we need to go right now." Danny said while walking out the doors.

Danny, Chin and Kono rode to Queens in silence. The shock hadn't worn off. After the 20-minute ride Danny practically ran inside to the front desk and screamed Steve's name.

"Commander Steve McGarrett. I'm his partner, I need to know his condition." Danny said.

"I'm sorry sir, we have nothing on him expect he was brought in 15 minutes ago. His left arm was pretty banger up, he had a severe concussion and many broken ribs." The nurse said.

Danny let out a sign of relief. "Can you update us as soon as you can?"

"Yes, I will send the doctor out to you when he's ready."

The three said thank you and went to take a seat in the waiting room. This was going to be a long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny, Chin, and Kono sat in the waiting room for half and hour before Danny started to lose it.

"Are they serious? It's been 30 minutes how hard is it for them to just come tell us?"

Kono rolled her eyes.

"Danny, Steve was in a car bombing he wont just 'be fixed' in 10 minutes. They need to check him out. Were all worried, this is Steve were talking about."

Danny sat back down beside Chin and put his face in his hands. Danny could just tell that something was wrong, this is Steve were talking about. If he wasn't hurt too bad he'd already be back at the office working. This is what concerned Danny, Steve wasn't up and running yet. After another half an hour of worrying the same nurse that Danny talked to when they first got there walked up to them.

"Five-0? Commander McGarrett is ready to see you."

She smiled at the stunned look on the three Five-0 officers.

She led them down the hall towards a privet room. Danny could feel the sweat on his back and on his hands. When she stopped in front of a room they knew there boss must be in there. Chin was the first one in the room. Kono followed soon after with Danny hot on her heels.

"Hey Boss." Kono said brightly

"Good, you're here. " Steve said.

He looked pale, he wince as he tried to shift in the bed. His whole left arm was covered in a white sheet. Danny could see the sling hiding underneath. Steve didn't have a shirt on, but his whole chest was covered in a white bandage. His head was also wrapped in a white bandage he could still see blood. The three Five-0 offices looked at their boss.

"Really Steven? You were just in a car bombing and all you have to say to us is, Good you're here? Care to explain what the hell happened?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you later, is Cath being treated?" Steve asked looking over Danny shoulder.

"What? Steve Cath's not here." Danny answered.

A look of horror over came Steve. "What? She was in the car with me. I told her to jump out."

"You told her to what!" Danny roared. Steve winced at the increase of volume.

"A motorcycle rode up to the car and placed a black box on the side. I saw a blinking light; I knew it was a bomb so I told Catherine to get out. I slowed down and she got out. Then everything went black." The three looked at Steve with pure horror. "Danny if she's not here, the where is she." Steve asked.

"I don't know. All you need to do is get some rest." Danny answered.

"No, I'm getting out of here so I can find Catherine." Steve said as he pulled the blankets back.

"No you are not." A new voice said.

A doctor walked into the room and shook the team's hands.

"I'm doctor Lucie Roth. I'll be treating Commander McGarrett. He has quite the chart."

Steve gave him his death glare as the doctor pulled the blankets back.

"So, when can I get out of here? I feel fine." Steve said.

"I'm sure you do. After all you're pumped with pain killers."

"So doc, what's up?" Kono asked changing the subject.

"Well, Steve here has a shattered forearm, broken color bone, three broken fingers, a bruised wrist, a concussion, and seven injured ribs four of which are broken. He also has had 67 stiches in his left arm due to broken glass."

Danny whistled. Steve scowled.

"I'm fire. I need to find Catherine. Danny I need you to get me the release papers." Steve said

"Sorry Commander, were keeping you over night." The doctor said. "Just press call if you need anything." He walked out.

"Guys I need to get out of here, something isn't right. Cath wouldn't just disappear like that," Steve said.

"Maybe so Steve but your not exactly in the best shape to be on the case." Kono said.

"I'm fine!" Steve shouted, and then he winced and clutched his chest.

"I'm sure you are. Come on guys, we have a case" Chin said.

The three Five-0 offices started towards the door. Danny turned back and pointes a finger in Steve's direction.

"You, Stay." Danny put his hand out and backed out of the room slowly. "Stay." Danny gave a stupid smile and walked out.

"Very funny Danno." Steve replied.

The three Five-0 offices laughed all the way down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellllllo. I've haven't really given a message while righting this yet so I'll do one now…**

**This story came to in a dream so I chose to write it down.**

After seeing Steve in the hospital Danny, Kono, and Chin went back to look at the traffic tapes and to look into Steve's claim of Catherine being in the car with him. When Chin was finally able to get the tapes from HPD they began to speed though it. About ¾ of the way thought the tape Danny spotted Steve's pickup drive by with the motorcyclist hot on this trail. As they followed the truck though the streets the black box was placed on the truck.

Danny saw the passenger side door open and Catherine jump out. Kono gasped and put her hands to here face. The next thing they knew Steve's truck flipped over onto it's roof and black van pull up behind. Catherine had slowly gotten to her feel clearly dazed, and started towards Steve. 3 men burst from the back of the black van, one pointed a full hand up to Catherine back and pulled a trigger. Catherine convulsed and fell to the ground. The men took Catherine and pulled her into the truck. They watched stunned as the paramedics showed up and Steve pulled himself out of the truck and fell. They watched as he was loaded into the ambulance and taken to Queens.

The three stood in place and tried to process what they had watched.

"Okay, so we don't tell Steve." Chin said.

"What? How do we not?" Kono asked.

"Think about it, if we tell him he sneaks out of Queens and risks farther injuries." Chin said.

"Face it, no matter what we tell him he'll sneak out." Danny pointed out.

The three nodded in agreement.

"I'll run facial rec. and see if I can get a hit on any of the kidnappers." Kono said.

"Pointless, there wearing masks." Danny said as Chin nodded his head.

"We have nothing now, but we still have to find out who killed our Mai Callen. Danny and I will go to Pearl Harbor and talk to her superiors." Chin said.

Kono looked at Chin in horror.

"Chin, how could you even say that! Catherine is missing and Boss was just blown up!" She said a little louder then normal.

"I know Kono, but right now we have a job to do. Put a Amber Alert out on Catherine, I have a feeling that these two things are related. Danny lets go." Chin said as Danny and him walked out.

*** H50** *

Catherine woke up in a dark room. She was sitting on plastic chair with her arms and legs tired together. He head was throbbing and she felt a dried substance all down her temple. He back throbbed with the beat of her heart, other then that she was in tacked.

The only thing she needed to know now was 'Where the hell am I?'

She sat there for what seemed to be hours tried to figure a way out, she struggled and pulled. The ropes were too tight.

When she looked up she saw a human figure standing at door.

"What the hell is this? Let me go you ass hole!" Catherine screamed.

She suddenly regretted it when the figure strides forward and punches her hard in the gut.

"Why hello. I hope you remember me." A mans low, calm voice said to her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

" Well Catherine. I should think you would recognize me." He said as he walked into the light.

When she saw him Catherine felt a terror she hasn't felt in years.

"Harry?"

Everything went black.

*** H50 ***

Steve could feel himself getting restless. He needed to know where Catherine is, he needed to get out of here.

The doctor told him how lucky he was. His arm had been shattered and his shoulder broken, his ribs broken as well. Steve had too much adrenalin in his system to feel any pain. Plus the drugs were really good.

After sleeping again Steve couldn't take it anymore, he needed out. When visiting hours ending Steve began to plan his escape. Steve asked for a phone from the nurse and she brought him one. He knew just the number he needed.

"Howzit brada." He answered

Steve smiled and asked the question of the night "Hey, I need a favor…"

*** H50 ***

Danny and Chin had just come back from meeting at the Navel base. Danny was still trying to process the information.

They had just walked into the information Command center when a middle age woman greeted them.

"Hello, Williams, Kelly. I'm Karen Jackson. I was Mai's superior, and friend. I am lost for words; I can't believe she's gone. I'll tell you anything you need to know." Karen said.

"Thanks again for calling us back. Is there some where we can go to talk?" Chin asked.

"Yes, though here." She led them into a office.

"Mrs. Jackson do you know if Mai was involved in anything? Was she in any kind of trouble?" Danny asked.

"No, nothing I can think of. She was a goodie-tow- shoe. Didn't even drink." Karen said.

"Was she married? Boyfriend?" Danny asked.

"No, she kept to herself. Was very dedicated to her work, she was a workaholic."

"Were there any cases that turned dangerous?" Chin asked.

"Yes actually. A couple years back, a case went cold, even though everyone knew who it was there just was no evidence. After one of the guys went after her and another one of our officers."

"May I ask who?" Chin asked.

"I believe you know her, she and Commander McGarrett had become quite close. Catherine Rollins."

Danny and Chin's faces sunk.

"Thank you we will be in touch."

"What's wrong? Catherine never made it into work today. Did something happen?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. She was kidnapped." Chin said as the harsh reality set in.

"Do you want the man's name?"

"Yes, what ever you can give us."

"His name is Harry. Harry Chase."

* H50 *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to make it more realistic. I'll update soon.**

**Keep the reviews coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Care to explain who Harry Chase is?" Danny asked.

"It's a long story, but when Catherine and Mai worked together on a case a couple years back a drug chain from Washington moved some of its people to Hawaii, Maui mostly. The Navy didn't get involved until some lintel was released by an anonymous phone call, about how they were planning to blow up a woman's shelter. We couldn't figure out why that shelter or why not something bigger. So we called Catherine and Mai in to help, within 3 days they had names, dates, and times. One of the names being Harry Chase, when we were finally able to get enough on the guys to bring them in all information was lost and what was meant to be a privet investigation wasn't. Catherine and Mai's names were released and the men came after them. We were able to find them and take most of them down. Three of the men were killed, Harry Chase, Malcom Gooed, and Peter Johnson. They were killed although we never found the bodies. The rest to be put into jail, only then did we find that we had nothing to be able to make a full arrest, they were all let go." Karen finished.

"Wait so if Harry's body was never found that means he could still be alive?" Chin asked.

"If that's so, then you need to find Catherine fast. You have no idea what this man is capable of." Karen said with a grim expressing.

Danny swallowed and thanked Karen. The two Five-0 officers left the base and headed back to HQ.

*** H50 ***

Kono had put the alert on for Catherine a whole 2 hours ago with still not a single hit. She had worked as fast as she could to try to find Catherine. She knew how much Catherine meant to Steve and knew what he would do to get her back. Kono continued to look on leads towards finding out who this Harry Chase is.

After half and hour of looking on the smart board the door to Five-0 HQ opened. Expecting to hear Danny and Chin she didn't look up. After hearing a grunt she looked up and saw her injured boss. His face pale beyond belief, a sling made his arm plaster to his body, the head bandage had been removed but Steve looked unstable.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kono almost shouted.

"I'm fine, I just need to know what's going on?" Steve said breathless.

"Sit down before you kill yourself." She said while pulling out a chair.

"No, I'm fine Kono. Just tell me where you guys are in the case." Steve said while leaning heavily on the table.

"Okay so…"

*** H50 ***

Danny and Chin had just left the base and started driving when he got a call.

"Hello? Williams."

"Hello, this is Dr. Roth I was treating Steve."

"Were?"

"I believe Steve left about an hour ago without telling anyone."

"Thanks, I think I know where he is. I'll bring him back A.S.A.P"

Then he ended the call.

"Steve escaped. I bet he went to HQ."

"Guess where were going now?" Chin said with a smirk.


	6. Note to readers

**This isn't a chapter in the story: I have something I need to apologize for. The comment I made at the beginning of the chapter 4 was completely out of my character ( it has been taken down). I realize that it was in no way the right thing to say, and to that I say sorry. Yes, I am not the best speller in any way but I try. When I write I get too many ideas in my head at once and spelling and grammar go out the window. I'm trying to get better at it. I've asked a beta reader and hopefully this will make it better. Once again I'm sorry to 'guest' and I hope you continue to read the story. I'm not normally rude, I just got a little defensive, I'm sure someone knows what I mean. Sorry again, I feel like a complete idiot now. I'm in the middle of writing the 6****th**** chapter now; I hope some of you will stick around. Thank you. **


End file.
